


Fifteen minutes with you

by mirabile



Category: Morrissey (Musician), Sherlock (TV), The Smiths
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Trans!John, aka the tjlc things tm, and john is trans okay, fluff-ish, just the "getting closer" not the actual "relationship" part, knee grope and hugging, nb!sherlock, sherlock is genderqueer and uses they/them pronouns fite me, the smiths (album)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirabile/pseuds/mirabile
Summary: Sherlock and John talk about The Smiths which leads to deep conversations about their feelings for each other





	

**Author's Note:**

> yeah you'll probably only like this if you also know/like that weird ass indie emo band but even then this fic is still trash lmao sorry

The record was turning on the player Sherlock had bought themselves for their birthday. No one else ever remembered their birthday. Their brother sometimes sent them a text and maybe their parents called, but not even they had thought of them today. John was somewhere, they didn’t know where. They were all alone in the flat.

At least they had Morrissey’s angsty voice to keep them company. The B-side of their original 1984 _Smiths_ album was over again. Reluctantly, they got up and turned it around.

 _It's time the tale were told_  
Of how you took a child  
And you made him old

“It’s time I got to live my fairy tale“, Sherlock said to themselves. They were bored of their ordinary life. Well, it probably was not the most ordinary of lives, with all the murder cases and coke excesses, but still. They longed for more.  
They longed for someone.

_Fifteen minutes with you  
Well, I wouldn't say no_

Thinking of John, they murmured “I wouldn’t say no to fifteen minutes with you either. Where are you?”  
In that moment, they heard someone outside. They quickly got up, they would want neither John nor Mrs. Hudson to see them like this, broody and listening to _The Smiths._ They didn’t want anyone to think they liked that kind of music. The gay kind, full of emotions.

“Is that The Smiths?” John asked as he entered the room. Shit. He knew. “And since when do we have a record player?”

“I bought it”, Sherlock said in their most monotone, emotionless tone of voice. Everything to suggest They Had No Feelings.

“Bought it? Why? Never thought you the type to just sit and listen to music, much less The Smiths.”  
“Do you not like them?” how could anyone not like them, please!  
“They’re alright, I guess. I was much more of a _Cure_ -guy back in my day.” John shrugged. And looked _goddamn sexy_ during it.  
“I never quite got into that” It was a lie. Sherlock liked their music, but they were still salty about the feud between Morrissey and Robert Smith.  
“So why did you stop the music? I’d love to listen to some good old English Indie.” John put the needle back on the record.  
The second half of Reel around the Fountain was playing.

_I dreamt about you last night  
And I fell out of bed twice_

“You can’t possibly say he’s not fundamentally overdramatic.” John remarked.  
“And Robert Smith’s any better? Also I quite enjoy him being a poetic Drama Queen.”  
“Oh, Drama Queens can be truly entertaining.”

“Are you speaking from experience, John?”  
“Maybe”

 _Fifteen minutes with you_  
Oh, no, I wouldn't say no  
Oh, people see no worth in you  
I do, Oh, I, I do

“He has a really nice message, though. You should listen to him.” John said and leaned back in his chair.  
“I am obviously listening to him in this very moment.”  
“I mean listen to what he is literally saying. ‘ _Oh, people see no worth in you/I do’._ That’s really sweet.”  
“It is.” Sherlock didn’t want to go down this road again. John trying to teach them about self-worth and all that stuff. They didn’t like John analysing them, and least of all they liked John realising how low their feeling of self-worth and –esteem actually was.

 _You've Got Everything Now_ started playing.

_No, I've never had a job  
Because I've never wanted one_

John had something witty to say again: “You know that’s a horrible message to send to our children.”  
“John, we don’t have to listen to anything if you can only make smart remarks all the time.”  
“Hey, it’s alright, I’m not criticising your taste in music or anything.” That passive aggressive bastard.

_A friendship sadly lost?  
Well this is true...and yet, it's false _

How accurate this described Sherlock’s fears about their feelings for John. They would love to be more than friends, but they also didn’t want to lose him as a friend.

_But did I ever tell you, by the way?  
I never did like your face_

Now that was very much wrong. Sherlock did like John’s face very much. But the song was about breaking up, and they hoped they would never have to think of him in that way.

“I have to admit, I do love Mozza’s level of petty in this song” John commented.  
“You called him Mozza?”  
“Yes isn’t that what people call him?”  
“That’s what fans call him, for you it’s Morrissey, thank you very much.”  
“Anyways, writing a song about your much more successful ex and still telling them how you’re better than them, iconic, honestly.”  
“That’s… one way to interpret the song.”  
“Why, what would you say it means?”  
“It’s about regret, mainly, the protagonist only tries to tell themselves that they are better than the ex in the first half, they realise how much they lost and long for their former lover in the second half. With ‘What a terrible mess I've made of my life’ they admit that breaking up with their ex was one of their mistakes. The song literally ends with the protagonist wanting to get back together, or at least not be alone!”  
“Hmm, you’re probably right.”  
“The most iconic thing about the song, though, is that he basically says he is not straight in the second song of their first Album. That’s, well, iconic.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“’You are your mother's only son/And you're a desperate one’ more than implies that the ex is male, and since Morrissey is male we can assume that this is about a same-sex relationship.”  
“Oh. You know, back in the day David Bowie really helped me come to terms with my sexuality.”  
What was he implying? He wasn’t- or was he? No, impossible! Sherlock would know that!  
“Do you remember his songs _like Boys Keep Swinging_ and _Velvet Goldmine_? An idol of mine, singing about men in that way; that was a formative thing for me. And then some time later he said he was bisexual, that was way more iconic than just singing about it in a pretentious voice like Mr. Morrissey.”  
“So you, if you don’t mind me asking, are bisexual?” Sherlock had never been so excited yet anxious about a revelation before.  
“Well” John shrugged, “What difference does it make?”  
“Are you serious? Quoting _The Smiths_ at me in this tone of voice?” They took a breath. “Anyway thanks for telling me. It’s nice to know you trust me. I’m not exactly straight either. ‘I could have been wild and I could have been free, but Nature played this trick on me . . . I've lost my faith in womanhood.’”  
“You know Irene literally told me she is a lesbian, right? You don’t have to blame her for your queerness.”  
“I don’t blame anyone for it that was a quote from _Pretty Girls Make Graves,_ a song that is playing at this very moment.”  
“Oh, I didn’t know that one. But thank you for telling me as well.”  
“It felt wrong keeping secrets from you, John. ‘For we have been through hell and high tide/I think I can rely on you’”  
“You cheesy bastard.” John smiled at them with the warmth of the sun in his blue eyes. “You know what’s my favourite quote from any Smiths song?” He asked and leaned forward, eventually groping their knee. “’No, it's not like any other love/This one is different-because it's us’”  
Had John just basically told them he loved them? They tried to test out this theory. “And if the people stare?”, they asked.  
“Then the people stare/I really don't know and I really don't care” John replied with a cheeky smile. “Sherlock, I have had feelings for you for a very long time. I couldn’t keep it in any longer. Maybe, please, ‘Give a little something/To My Love Life’”  
“That’s just Morrissey, not The Smiths.” Sherlock objected and John gave them a stern look. “But I have had feelings for you as well.” Both of them seemed to radiate with pure happiness.  
“However, if you want this to work, there’s one condition” John took a dramatic break. “Become less of an annoying _Smiths_ geek.”  
Sherlock would let no one tell them to shut up about their favourite band. “You shut your mouth, how can you say I go about things the wrong way?”  
John replied with a smile “I know you are human and you need to be loved, just like anybody else does, so c’mere.” He pulled them on their feet and hugged them for what felt like the shortest infinity ever. He whispered one more quote into Sherlock’s ear: “And now my heart is full”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading check out my tumblr for more trashy content @huglocked


End file.
